The Day The Volvo Got Keyed
by DestinyNoel12
Summary: A dare by Emmett for Alice to key Edward's Volvo. Have Emmett frame Alice, Alice frame Jasper cause it's all a dare! Funny! Please R&R! One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This story was just something me and a friend made up! We were just P.M.-ing and we started doing this! There will be a remake and other stories just like this! So, here is a random story! Brought to you by BellaCullenEdwardLuver12, and Whispers for my Midnight Kiss !!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the plot, and idea!!!!! :(**

**Now for the story!**

******************************************************************************

**The Day The Volvo Got Keyed**

Edward: *Walks outside to get to his Volvo so he can pick Bella up.*  
Alice: *giggles silently*  
Emmett: *giggles silently with Alice (YES giggles)*  
Edward: :O My car! Emmett!  
Emmett: *singing* Yee-ee-ee-ss??  
Edward: What did you do to my car!?  
Emmett: It was Alice! I swear! She did it! Don't hurt me! *cowers*

Edward: Alice! Please tell me you didn't key my car!  
Alice: Are you crazy!? Why would I waste my time with that? Sounds like Emmett.  
Edward: Alice...  
Alice: Okay, it was Jasper! I swear!  
Edward: You just said it sounds like Emmett...  
Alice: Uh... well... knowing you. you probably already talked to Emmett, I bet you it was Jasper!  
Edward: Seriously Alice, tell me what you saw!  
Alice: I see the FUTURE Edward! Not the PAST! *throws arms up in the air and leaves* God, what an idiot!

Jasper: *In the corner reading a book* Stupid history! Can't they get anything right!?  
Edward: Why did you do it!?  
Jasper: Uh... what?  
Edward: Idiot! Why did you key my car!?  
Jasper: I was reading!  
Edward: *Glares*  
Jasper: Seriously! It could have been Rosalie, you know how she is always out in the garage!

Rosalie: I need the Jeep higher Emmett.  
Emmett: *Raises Jeep*  
Edward: Rosalie! Why'd you key my car!?  
Rosalie: *Gasp* how dare you you S.O.B!  
Edward: So you did it!  
Rosalie: Hell no! Emmett probably did it!  
Emmett: WHAT??? NO!  
Edward: I already talked to you Emmett! But you know what... it probably was you!  
Emmett: NO! It was uh... Alice!  
Edward: I talked to Alice!  
Emmett: Go talk to her again! She could be lying!  
Edward: *Growls and leaves*  
Rosalie: What a physco...

Alice: : Uh... what?  
Alice: Jasper did it.  
Edward: Okay... how did you-  
Alice: I see the future.  
Edward: Right...  
Alice: *shakes head.* And you call yourself a mind reader.  
Edward: *Flips Alice the finger as he goes to find Jasper again.*  
Alice: :O That bastard!

Jasper: Stupid history! Gah... that did not happen!  
Edward: Okay Jasper, just tell me who keyed the car.  
Jasper: *throws book* How the hell am I supposed to know!?  
Edward: Cause you did it.  
Jasper: Dumb ass! Carlisle just came home from work! Maybe he keyed it! Think for once!  
Edward: ... Okay...  
Jasper: Go before I eat you.  
Edward: *raises eyebrow*  
Jasper: Grr  
Edward: *backs away*

Carlisle: Hello there Edward, what can I do for you.  
Edward: *Frustrated* Did you do it?  
Carlisle: Do what?  
Edward: *sigh* Key my car?  
Carlisle: No. Why would I do that? It was probably Emmett. Go ask him.  
Edward: *Leaves, pulling or attempting to pull (I don't know if vampires can pull their hair out...) his hair out.

Edward: EMMETT! Stop bull-shitting me!  
Emmett: I didn't key your car!  
Edward: I'm getting no where with this!  
Emmett: Just get the car fixed.  
Edward: I will, I just want to rip whoever did it head off.  
Emmett: Esme?  
Edward: Esme what?  
Emmett: *shrugs* Esme could have done it. You never know.  
Edward: OMG! Esme's the perfect culprit! Emmett... you are genius for once!  
Emmett: *shrugs again* I have my moments.

Edward: Umm... Esme, did you, you know... key my car?  
Esme: Edward... do you really think I'd do something like that?  
Edward: I guess not...  
Esme: Then why did you ask.  
Edward: Emmett convinced me too...  
Esme: *raises eyebrow* Seriously?  
Edawrd: Okay... *leaves*

Edward: EMMETT! I know you did it!  
Alice: *laughing silently in her room* God, this is hilarious!  
Emmett: I didn't I swear! Bella was over last night and well, she was in the garage! She coudl have done it!  
Edward: *raises eyebrow* Bella wouldn't do something like that.  
Emmett: Psh, yeah! She's a devil child!  
Edward: MmHmm, right.  
Emmett: i SWEAR! She was in the garage! She could have done it!  
Edward: Right.  
Emmett: Dammit Edward! See the signs! She could have done it to get back at you for 1) not letting her drive ever and 2) for waiting to change her into a vampire!  
Edward: wow... never thought of it like that...  
Alice: *still upstairs* mwahahahaha!  
Edward: *runs to Bella's house.*

Edward: *whispers* Bella?  
Bella: Hi Edward!  
Edward: Umm... Bella... did you uh... key my car?  
Bella: *raises eyebrow* What?  
Edward: Uh... key my car?  
Bella: Why would I do that?  
Edward: Well... 1) I don't let you drive it and 2) your upset because of the whole vampire thing...  
Bella: Oh... well... uh...  
Edward: You did it!?  
Bella: NO! Don't accuse me!  
Edward: I'm not accusing you!  
Bella: *narrows eyes.* Hmm... *heads to the kitchen*  
Edward: *follows*  
Bella: Okay... so it's just keyed right. You can get it fixed, no big deal.  
Edward: But it's my car!  
Bella: Aaaannnndddd?  
Edward: My car!  
Charlie: *walking in the front door* Hey Bella! *spots Edward* Edward.  
Bella: Hi Dad! *turns to Edward* Well, I didn't do it!  
Edward: But I'm just asking! I've been sent all over the place wondering who did it!  
Bella: Well... you just wasted time then.  
Charlie: Are you two fighting?  
Bella: *turns to Charlie* NO! WE AREN'T FIGHTING!  
Charlie: O.o  
Bella: YEAH! Okay, so just, leave us be!  
Charlie: But you two sound like your fighting...  
Bella: GRR! NO WE AREN'T RIGHT EDWARD!  
Edward: Uh... umm... yeah.  
Bella: *turns to Edward* YOU THINK WE'RE FIGHTING?  
Edward: O.O No no, I mean I agree with you...  
Charlie: Sounds like a fight...  
Bella: NOOOOO! *walks upstairs*

-------Silence------

Charlie: Uh... is she gonna be okay?  
Edward: I don't know...  
Charlie: What was that about anyways?  
Edward: Somebody keyed my car...  
Charlie: Ouch.  
Edward: Yeah.

-------Silence------

*Both Edward and Charlie hear Bella muttering and banging things around upstairs*  
Edward: Is she... umm... uh... you know... having a girl problem?  
Charlie: WHAT?  
Edward: Uh... umm... *totally awkward now* You know...  
Charlie: No... no I don't.  
-------Awkward------

Bella: EDWARD!  
Edward: Uh... I better go.  
Charlie: Okay... goodbye...*leaves the house and hopefully another Bella fit.*  
Edward: Hi Bella... *thinking don't eat me.*  
Bella: I think I know who did it!  
Edward: Who!?  
Bella: Alice said something about a dare. I mean, what does the message say?  
Edward: Something about fashion.  
Bella: Isn't it obvious?  
Edward: I'm a dumb ass...  
Bella: I'm sorry... But I have to agree with you.  
Edward: Okay... lets go get Alice.  
Bella: Can I watch?  
Edward: Uh... okay...

******************************************************************************

**So! Hit or miss?? This is one of those random things that pops into your head and your like, 'STORY IDEA!!!!!!', and you have to write it down. So, please review! I will send you a sneak peak to one of my other stories, or one of my upcoming stories! **

**Press the little button down there! You know you want to!!!**

**~Nessie/ 5 days/ 10 days/ 106 Days/ La tua cantante/ BellaCullenEdwardLuver12/ Chicken Dance (long story!) / Evil/ The Name/ Liese / Messie Nessie/ Whatever else I'm called~ (all those names are an even longer story than the long story!****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note. PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!**

I known you were thinking, 'YAY! SHE GOT OFF HER LAZY ASS AND WROTE!' then you saw it was an authors note. I"M SORRY!!!!!!! Just a few quick things.

First. I am grounded. From Everything. Computer, phone, TV, going outside with friends, gymnastics, acting, radio, MP3,. Seems like the only thing I'm not grounded from is homework.** :( ** I am writing but I cannot type it, except for like, 5 minutes a day.

**Cullenism** Fans: I've got two new chapters written and I'm working on the 3rd.

**You Can Tell **Fans: I'm working on it. That story is coming painfully slowly! SORRY!

**The Day The Volvo** Fans: I've got a bunch of them ready..... just gotta upload them. Yeah, their already typed. I'm just to lazy to upload them.

I am also working on a brand new story. One that was not in my poll. It is now though. Go look at the Summary on the poll...I think the summary is kind of suckish....but that's a very shortened version of the Prologue. I think that no matter what, that will be the first story I do...even if no-one votes for it. I really wanna get it out there. But check it out then PM me or leave a review somewhere with your opinion. If you haven't voted yet, please **GO VOTE**!!!!!!

I guess that's it for now. When I get the new chapters up, they will take the place of these Authors notes. I should be ungrounded soon, but with my parents, who knows?

One quick shout out to Alice The Living Dead Girl. She has been sooooooooo AMAZING in helping me through the living HELL I've been in lately! Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times! I Love you! You are so, so beautiful....no matter what your mom says... ;).

I cant wait till were 18!!!!

That's all!

~Ness~


End file.
